Movie Night
by LilithDarkness
Summary: Hiccup, Jack, Merida and Rapunzel find themselves being escorted to a mysterious door. No-one is quiet sure whats on the other side. (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons)
1. Chapter 1

Four doors suddenly appeared around the edge of a circular room. A girl stood in the middle, a smile graced her lips as she looked at each one.

"I wonder who will arrive first."

Jack was flying towards North's work shop when something white flew past him. The winter spirit stopped for a second as he watched the white creature quickly enter North's workshop through the sky light.

"What was that?"

Jack quickly continued towards the workshop before also dropping through the skylight. Once inside Jack was surprised to see how calm it was. North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny were already there, ready for their meeting.

"Here he is. Jack!"

Jack didn't even glance towards North as he continued to look for the white creature.

"Jack… Sweet Tooth?"

Jack jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turns to see Toothiana behind him.

"Jack is everything ok?"

Jack wasn't sure how to answer for a moment.

"Didn't you see a white creature enter through the skylight before me, just a moment ago?"

All the Guardians stared at Jack for a moment. Jack sighed.

"I'll take that as a no then."

Jack looked around once again and was about to sit down with the others when a flash of white caught his eye. Without thinking Jack began chasing it. The Guardians following quickly behind. Every time Jack turned a corner he caught another glimpse as it dived behind the next.

As Jack turned the last corner there was no glimpse of white disappearing again. Instead the corridor came to an end. In front of the group was a single lonely door.

"North. Do you know where this door leads?"

North stared at the door for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I have no memory of this door."

Jack simply nodded before heading towards it. The door, he found, was slightly open but not enough to see what was on the other side. Jack gave the door a small push with his staff and watched as it swung open.

On the other side was a circular room. In the center stood a girl with loose brown hair and amber eyes. Jack noticed she was wearing furs and had no shoes.

"Welcome Winter. Please follow me."

The Guardians stared at the girl as she turned around and started heading towards the door behind her. None of the Guardians moved.

"Either you follow, make yourselves comfy by choice or you will be dragged here by force and a seat will be chosen for you. Your choice."

The Guardians glanced at each other, still unsure.

North was the first to move towards the same door as the girl. The other Guardians followed more cautious. Tooth seemed especially so.

"North are you sure this is a good idea?"

North simply laughed.

"Don't worry. No harm will come to us here. I can feel it… in my belly."

Jack laughed.

"Well if your belly says everything's fine, we have no need for caution."

The Guardians turned to the girl who was now in front of the door. She sighed before speaking.

"If it makes you feel any better I am also a spirit just not from your … Version? World? Dimension? Honestly I'm not sure how to describe it. I am a spirit and in my world we are all friends."

Most of the Guardians perked at this information. All but Bunny that is.

"Oh and who are you?"

The girl smiles.

"Where are my manners. I'm Kellina the spirit of care."

Bunnymund huffed.

"Never heard of you."

Kellina smiled again.

"Of course not. I'm not from you world. Though mine is similar there are some differences."

Tooth fluttered forward a little.

"Such as?"

Kellina smiled again.

"You'll see."

All of them nodded before following Kellina through the door, even Bunny though he was still cautious.

Once inside the Guardians found themselves in a large room. The room was dark, with black walls and ceiling. On the opposite wall from the Guardians was a large screen. Which was currently flickering between images of Jack and a male brunet none of the Guardians recognised. Between the screen and the Guardians was rows of seats, each row slightly lower than the one behind.

A voice filled the air.

" _Everybody's always talking at me,_

 _Everybody's trying to get in my head._

 _I wanna listen to my own heart talking,_

 _I need to count on me instead."_

"Lilith?"

" _Did you ever,_

 _Lose yourself to get what you want?_

 _Did you ever_

 _Get on a ride, then wanna get off?"_

Kellina started to walk down the steps between the columns of chairs.

" _Did you ever,_

 _Push away the ones, you should've held close?_

 _Did you ever let go?_

 _Did you ever not know?"_

When Kellina got to the bottom, she looked left and right before looking up.

" _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am._

 _I'll give it all I got, that is my plan._

 _Will I find what I lost? You know you can._

 _Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it."_

"Lilith!"

" _I wanna make it right, that is the way._

 _To turn my life around, today is the day._

 _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

 _Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it."_

"LILITH!"

The Guardians look up to where Kellina appears to be focused. A girl appears to be sitting of a rafter singing.

" _How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_

 _Should I question every move I make?_

 _With all I've lost, my heart is breaking._

 _I don't wanna make the same mistakes."_

"That's it. I'm pulling the plug to her headphones."

Kellina walked away a little.

" _Did you ever,_

 _Doubt your dream will ever come true?_

 _Did you ever,_

 _Blame the world and never blame you?"_

"Ha! Found it!"

Everyone turned to look at Kellina as she pulled a wire out of a machine. Suddenly the screen goes blank.

"Kellina!"

Suddenly the girl stops singing and jumps from the rafter. The Guardians almost call out in alarm before wings sprout from her shoulder's last minute to catch her before she landed on the balls of her feet and fingertips and they vanished again. The girl straightens as she walks towards Kellina.

"What? I called three times. You weren't listening!"

"Well duh, I had headphones in."

The two girls continue to glare at each other. This gave the Guardians time to get a good look at the previously hidden girl. The girl, Lilith, looked roughly Jack's age. She had white hair, which stopped half way down her back, and pale skin similar to Jack but instead of blue eyes, red. She wore blue bootleg jeans and a plain black top and, much to Jack's surprise once again, no shoes.

"Lilith why is there music playing?"

"Because the silence was driving me insane, lit-er-al-ly."

"And the headphones?"

"So my guest's don't walk in listening to something they probably shouldn't."

"Such as?"

"Oh I don't know Fuck away the pain, Wolf in sheep's clothing, Bruises and bite marks, Flesh. That's just naming a few."

"Hmm… ok I guess you have a point. Except the headphones are kind of useless if you're singing."

"Urgh! Whatever."

The Guardians looked between the two girls as they spoke? Argued? Jack decided to step forward.

"Err… So why are we here and what's going on?"

Kellina turned to Lilith.

"Well? They are _your_ guests after all."

Lilith huffed.

"Fine."

Lilith turned to the Guardians with a smile on her face.

"Hi there. My names Lilith. I have invited you to watch a few movies. You will be here for a few days but do not worry, your worlds have been frozen so no time will have passed once you return. Please make yourself as comfortable as you want in the far right column of seats. If you have any wishes to make it more comfortable I will try my best to accommodate it."

Lilith points to the column of chairs to the left of the Guardians. Each column had six rows of five chairs, giving the Guardians thirty chairs to choose from. North quickly makes his way to a seat along with Sandy and soon after Jack. Toothiana and Bunny continued to look at Lilith for a moment before following the others to a seat.

Once they were seated Lilith speaks again.

"We will probably have to wait a while until the other guests arrive. Once they have I will introduce your escort and explain what will be happening whilst you're here."

Before any of the Guardians could respond the door behind them opened once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup sighed as he looked over Berk from the back of Toothless. The village had certainly changed over the years and mostly for the better. Nearly every Viking had their own dragon, many improvements had been made to accommodate them.

He laughed as he saw children and hatchlings chasing and playing together. Looking over Berk once again Hiccup's eyes fell on an object and he felt his happiness wash away. Stoik the Vast. No longer was he here with them in person but now in statue watching over them.

"Don't worry dad. I'll be a chef that makes you proud."

It had been two years since the Bewilderbeast and Stoik's death but it was still fresh in everyone's minds.

Hiccup took a deep breath and was about to urge Toothless to land when a high pitch shriek filled the air. It sent a shock of lightning down Hiccup's spine. He had heard the sound many times and could recognise it anywhere. It was the shriek of a diving night fury!

A shadow zooms past the pair and Hiccup snaps his head towards the creature flying above him.

"Quick Toothless. Don't let it get away."

Toothless gave a brief nod before shooting forward. As the pair gave chase the other dragon riders joined him.

Astrid and Stormfly where the first.

"Was that a night fury?"

Hiccup couldn't get the grin off his face.

"Yeah! We finally get to see another one!"

The pair were quickly joined by Valka and Cloudjumper before the other riders caught up.

The group continued to chase the black blur around Berk until it landed on an island a short flight away from the village.

Hiccup was sure he saw it look back at them before entering a cave.

The group quickly landed. All the riders jumped off their dragons. Snotlout spoke as the others began walking towards the cave.

"W-we aren't going in there after it are we?"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at his cousin.

"Of course we are Snotlout. This is the first night fury besides Toothless."

"You know it could simply be in there waiting to attack us as soon as we're close enough."

Fishlegs voiced his concern. Valka quickly replied.

"Didn't you see? She never tried to lose us whilst we followed her and the way she looked over her shoulder at us before entering. She wanted us to follow her. Also if she was aggressive in any way our dragons would have stopped us by now."

Fishlegs relaxes a little whilst Hiccup looks surprised.

"She? How do you know it's a female?"

Hiccup couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. Valka laughs.

"Well when she landed I was able to get a good look at her structure. In any dragon species females tend to be slimmer the males and had longer wings. Makes them faster, allows them to protect their hatchlings and hunt more successfully whilst the male is away."

Hiccup nods before entering the cave. The others quickly follow them. The dragons light the way until they reach the back of the cave.

Hiccup is surprised when they get to the back of the cave without seeing any sign of the night fury. Instead in the back wall is a door, slightly open.

Hiccup looks at Astrid who shrugs and Valka who give him an encouraging nod. Hiccup takes a deep breath before pushing the door open.

As the door swings open the riders see a circular room. Hiccup takes a step inside and see many doors just like the one he opened. Next to his where three other doors, then another door stood separate on the other side.

"So what now?"

Before any of the other riders could answer Hiccup spotted the end of a night fury's tail disappear through the door separated from the rest. Hiccup quickly follows and rushes through the door. He quickly scans the room but can't see any sort of hint of where the dragon is hiding.

"Where's the night fury?"

"Ah! It's Autumn!"

Hiccup looked down to see two females stood in front of a column of seats. Sat in a few of the seats sat a humanoid rabbit, a humanoid humming bird, a little yellow man who looked like he was made of sand, a large man who was as least as big as Stoik but had white hair and beard and a white haired boy who looked a little younger then himself.

"Hello? Hiccup? You coming to sit down or you just going to stare at my other guests?"

Hiccup once again looked at the females, unsure of which one spoke.

"Err…"

The white haired girl, laughs before running up the stairs at him.

"Come on. Let's get you to your seats before I explain everything."

Hiccup finds himself being pulled towards a column of seats to the right of the other group.

Suddenly the young white haired male spoke up.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hang on they have dragons! As in real life, living, fire breathing dragons!"

The albino turned towards the male.

"Yes Jack they have dragons. So what?"

The male, Jack, looked shocked.

"B-but they don't exist. They are legends! Myths! As is not REAL!"

Hiccup gave a short sharp "ha" and heard the other riders making similar sounds. The girl simply rolled her eyes before responding.

"Says Jack _Frost_! Who hangs out with _Santa_ _Claus,_ _The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy and The Sandman._ Really Jack?"

Hiccup watched as Jack's cheeks reddened.

"Err… I guess you've got a point."

Hiccup heard the other female chuckle as, the apparent host, continued to lead them down the stairs to the seats. As the white haired girl reached the bottom she turned to them.

"Please choose any seat in this section."

Soon they were all sat at the edge so to stay near their dragons, which couldn't fit between the rows.

"Ah now that would be a problem."

Hiccup watched as she came closer to Toothless, who was the closest dragon to her.

"Now let's see…"

The white haired girl gently touched one of her fingers to the middle of Toothless head. Hiccup was surprised that he hadn't growled or leaned away from her.

Suddenly Toothless began to shrink. Hiccup let out a startled noise before jumping out of his seat. The girl had taken a step back from Toothless, but was still watching him.

"WHAT HAPPENING TO HIM?"

Hiccup could hear the panic in his own voice. The panic didn't disappear as Toothless got smaller and smaller, until he was around the same height as Hiccup.

Everyone was staring at the transforming dragon with expressions of horror or wonder, except the two girls stood in front of the two groups.

Soon Toothless stopped shrinking, Hiccup began to relax a little, then his scales started disappearing and changing to the colour of skin. Soon all Hiccup and the others could see was two large black wings and tail.

Hiccup took a hesitant step forward.

"T-toothless?"

The wings moved slightly but Hiccup was more shocked by the voice that replied.

"H-h-hic-c-cup?"

The voice sounded deep, gruff and a little unsure like it hadn't been used for a long time. A couple of coughs later and the voice could be heard again but this time it wasn't as gruff and had some confidence could be heard.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup gulped, still not being able to see around the wings.

"Y-yeah… Yes Toothless?"

Hesitant laughter filled the air before it got slowly stronger. Pure happiness could be heard in the laughter.

Suddenly the large black wings folded as they would when Toothless wasn't flying. Everyone gasped.

The wings were now attached to the back of a male human. This human had long, wild, jet black hair. He stood a couple of inches taller than Hiccup.

The plain black t-shirt didn't hide any of the muscles concealed underneath. Black trousers completed the outfit but they didn't restrict the tail gently swishing across the floor behind them. The mechanical tail reaching up the tail but stopping at his waist, the saddle apparently becoming a belt.

Hiccup stood shocked, staring at the half dragon, half human in front of him.

"Toothless?"

His voice came out as a whisper but had an immediate response. The dark haired male in front of him smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hi Hiccup."

Hiccup took another step towards the males and reached out his hand. Toothless also raised one of his newly formed hands and touched it to Hiccup's.

Hiccup finally made eye contact with the male as lost his breath as the acid green eyes with cat like pupils looking back at him. He had stared into these eyes so many times and now, even though they were smaller than normal, he easily recognised them.

"Toothless."

This time the name didn't pass Hiccup's lips as a question but as recognition.

"Yeah, it's me."

A smile soon spread across Hiccup's face and was matched by Toothless as the two males moved closer to each other, embracing in a hug.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention before the question was asked.

"So who's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

Merida sighed as she sat looking out at the fields and woods that surrounded the castle. She was waiting for her family to get themselves ready. Today was family day, an event that took place once a month now that Mordu was gone. Usually the family would head into the woods and have fun.

And… That was the plan for today as well. Merida sighed again. Sure it was fun to be able to enter the forest and not worry some demon bear would come after you but all the excitement sort of left with him. Merida now found herself longing for something exciting to happen again.

Apparently her wish was answered that day as a large shadow passed over the castle. The Scottish princess quickly jumped of the window sill, grabbed her bow and arrows, and was out the door in seconds. She raced through the castle, avoiding all who were running in the opposite direction.

Once outside, Merida looked up to see a large blue dragon flying above them.

"Wow!"

Merida looked up in awe, but was snapped out of her admiration for the animal as she heard her clansmen getting ready to attack.

"ARROWS READY!"

Merida quickly ran in front of them.

"DON'T SHOOT! I REPEAT DON'T SHOOT!"

A couple of the men released their arrows in surprise and Merida turned to check on the dragon. The animal easily dodged the arrows and turned to face them.

Merida gasped as she was sure she made eye contact with the flying beast. It was there for her she was sure. When the creature started to come down to land, it only solidified the thought in Merida's mind. Quickly turning back to the men Merida barked her orders.

"Lower your bows and keep your swords sheathed. If any of you attack or harm the dragon, you'll have to deal with me!"

All the men quickly dropped their weapons.

Merida turned away from them again and watched as the large. The majestic creature landed just outside the castle's walls.

"Merida!"

The princess jumped, she turned to the voice quickly to see her parents running towards her. Her brothers close behind them.

She knew if they reached her she wouldn't get to see the dragon. In a split second decision she ran for the castle gates.

"MERIDA!"

She heard her parents call again behind her but she didn't stop. She soon reached the gates and was through them before anyone could stop her.

Once outside the castle walls, Merida quickly spotted the dragon and raced towards it. Her parents were still calling behind her. As she got closer she slowed a little, she approached in awe, now able to see the dragon in detail. She stood there staring at the dragon.

It was light sky blue with dark blue markings. Its grass green eyes met Merida's sky blue eyes. The Scottish princess held out her hand and the dragon pushed its snout to her open palm. Merida smiled and the dragon rumbled like it was purring.

The contact was broken when Merida heard a war cry from behind her. She quickly turned to see her dad charging sword ready to strike.

"DAD! NO!"

Merida tried to get in his way but the dragon nuzzled her to the side, getting her out of harm's way before turning back to King Fergus. The king kept charging and the dragon just stood there staring at the man. Merida gasped it was happening too fast she couldn't do anything to stop it. Either her dad was going to kill the dragon or the dragon was going to kill her dad.

Staring in horror Merida watched her dad charge. As he got close she saw something in the dragon's eyes change and before she could shout out the dragon set itself on fire, blue flames flickering across the dragon's body. Her dad was blown back and this time she did shout out.

She rushed over to where her dad fell. Once she got there she saw he wasn't harmed in any way, just a little dazed as he lay on his back. Suddenly she heard her mum let out a startled sound. Turning back to the dragon Merida found it was no longer on fire and seemed to be shrinking.

Merida and her family watched as the dragon shrunk and slowly changed shape until it looked more human. When the dragon finally stood up she no longer looked like a dragon.

In front of the Dunbroch family stood a curvy female wearing a sky blue, sleeveless dress that ended just above her knees. She stood proud with her hands locked together in front, her dark blue hair ran down her back until it met the base of her tail. There was a thin membrane running along the inside of her arms and down the side of her body, ending at her wrists and hips.

She took a small step towards the family and Merida felt her dad stiffen. The women stopped moving and waited a moment before speaking.

"Greetings. My name is Aine. I have been sent here to invite you to an event like no other."

The family simply stared at the dragon-now-human. To Merida's surprise her mum took a step towards the lady.

"And who would send a dragon to deliver an invitation instead of coming themselves when inviting the royal family to an event."

Aine settled her attention on the Queen.

"A person who does not wish to step in this realm."

"What do you mean does not wish to step in this realm?"

"I don't have time to discuss such matters. I have delivered my question, now I would like an answer."

"What if we decline?"

"Then the host will be very upset and will probably come in person and not give you the chance to talk before taking you to the event."

"And if we accept?"

"Then I will change back to my true form and will take you, personally, to the event."

Merida watched and listened to the conversation. At the last comment she saw her mother stiffen a little.

"So really you are telling me we have no real choice but to join you. The only choice we get is if we go willingly or not."

Aine shook her head.

"Oh no Your Majesty. You don't have to come at all. You are simply allowed as the family of the invitation barer."

Merida continued to watch, stunned. Queen Elinor stiffened again.

"And who is the invitation for then?"

Aine smiles a little before turning her attention towards Merida.

"The princess of course. Your highness, Princess Merida of Scotland, you have been invited to a unique event. It will last around three days but you have nothing to fear, upon your return home you will find not a single day has passed here."

Merida was stunned. The dragon had come for her just like she thought. Merida glanced at her family before back at the winged female.

"Will any harm come to me or my family if we were to accept the invitation?"

The dragoness smiled.

"None that would follow you home. I can't promise no harm will come to you as the host has a range of activities planned and accidents happen. I can promise you though there will be no suffering and any harm you may come to will be dealt with without delay."

Merida nodded. She thought for a moment, before looking up at the dragoness again.

"You have your answer?"

Merida smiled.

"Yes. I would like to accept the invitation."

Elinor and Fergus gasped at the same time.

"Merida!"

Aine smiled in acknowledgement of Merida's answer.

"Then let us go."

Aine quickly begins to grow again, transforming back into her dragon-self. Once fully transformed, Aine lowers her body closer to the ground, allowing Merida to climb on with ease.

Just as the Scottish princess placed a foot on the dragon, she felt a hand grab her arm. Turning she came face to face with her very worried looking parents.

"Merida. Please don't."

Merida sighed.

"I'm going. But if you are so worried why not join me. I'm sure Aine won't mind."

Merida turns towards the dragon's head to see her nod.

"See."

Elinor and Fergus swap glances before releasing Merida's arm. Elinor is the next to climb on behind Merida, Fergus climbs on behind Elinor. The triplets were meant to stay at the castle but were currently holding on to the dragon's back legs and tail, out of sight.

Merida shouted with glee as Aine took to the air, the dragoness rumbled under her as if happy at Merida's response, but they didn't fly for long as she soon landed again. Merida looked around where they had landed and soon recognised the witch's cottage. Stood as it had the first time she'd seen it.

"But… It blew up!"

Aine seemed to ignore her comment as she motioned for the group to get of her back.

"Is that all? I thought we were going somewhere far from home?"

Aine quickly transformed into her half human body.

"Well Merida we are. This is the door that will take us. Please step this way."

Aine turned and walked towards the door, opening it she turned back to the family.

"After you."

Before Merida, Elinor or Fergus could take a breath the triplets ran through the doorway.

"BOYS!"

Elinor quickly ran through after them followed by Fergus. Merida followed slower as to walk next to Aine.

"Aine? That's an uncommon name."

The dragoness smiled.

"I know but it was given to me by someone extremely close to me. You could say we have an unbreakable bond. I was told it's celtic meaning…"

"Flame and joy."

Aine looked towards Merida, having being interrupted, and smiled. The pair didn't talk as they continued walking.

As Merida passed through the door she found herself in the center of a room, like she had never seen, with multiple other doors, her parents and brothers stood in the center also looking around.

Aine took lead and opened another door before walking through.

"If you would follow me."

The scottish royal family followed behind the dragoness, Merida first.

"May I present and welcome Summer. Merida Dunbroch, Princess of Scotland and her family."

Merida entered the room and the first thing she saw was the multiple other half human dragons sat amongst humans in the left side, center column of chairs.

She couldn't help stare at the different types of dragon. One was similar to Aine except it was clearly male and wore a red top and matching trousers, his hair black. She also noticed he was staring at Aine.

Another was female wearing a blue blue top with no sleeves and a skirt that reached her knees, with blonde hair. The membrane of her wings also reaching her hips. Her tail was thicker than the others and was stripped, blue and yellow.

Another moved catching Merida's attention. This one was male. He was wearing a long sleeved brown top with matching shorts and had red hair with mousy brown roots. His wings were unique as well, his arms had membrane running down then and stretching down his body but also another pair just behind the first pair. His tail was different as well, as it ended with two fins at the end.

A pair of dragons caught Merida's eye next. These two looked like they were the same dragon. One was male the other was female. They wore green and had matching with red hair that had shades of orange and yellow. Each had a pair of wings sat on their backs. The girl wore a green top like the boy but instead of wearing trouser like him, she wore a knee length skirt.

A female caught Merida's attention next. She was smaller and rounder than the rest. She was simple with brown dress that reached past her knees and brown hair. Though her wings seemed a little too small to carry her and instead of a long slim tail like the others, she had a round boulder like tail.

The first thing Merida registered about the last dragon was it's colour. He was pitch black. Black short sleeved top, black trousers, black hair, black wings and tail. As Merida looked over the tail she noticed one of the fins at the end was red.

"Welcome Merida."

Those words snapped Merida from her silent observations as she turned towards the voice. Somehow a white haired female had appeared, standing next to Aine.

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled.

"I'm Lilith. I'm the one who sent Aine to escort you here."

Merida stared at the girl. She was around Merida's height but looked older. White hair and red eyes, it should have unnerved her but surprisingly didn't.

"So that's your name!"

Merida stopped looking at the girl as a male's voice cut through. Looking in the direction of the voice Merida found herself looking at the boy next to the black half dragon.

He had auburn hair and was wearing leather armour though Merida had never seen any like it before. He looked older than Lilith though.

Noticing everyone staring at him, the boy shrugged.

"Sorry but I didn't know her name and calling her white haired girl or just girl, even in my mind, was tiring."

Lilith clicked her fingers.

"Right introductions are still needed. Well no worries all we need is Spring and I will go through the opening speech."

The auburn male seemed to accept that and nodded.

Lilith turned back to Merida and pointed to the column of seats next to the half dragons.

"Ok now how about I get you seated. You can sit on any seat in the column next to Hiccup and gang."

Merida nodded and walked towards the seats, her family behind her. But she stopped walking when Aine didn't join them.

"You're not joining us?"

Aine shook her head.

"Not straight away. I've got to go meet some friends first."

Merida nodded, unhappy, but continued to her seat.

Lilith walked down the middle of the columns and jumped up onto the stage when she reached it. She turned to the crowd that were her guests, glancing at them but focused on the door at the back.

"Now we simply wait for Spring."


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel sat outside, in the palace gardens, humming happily as she ran her hand through the flowers. She was taking full advantage of her new found freedom.

The sun shone on her long brown hair. Surprisingly, even after all the trouble she had been through because of it, she missed her long hair. She knew her hair would never be that long again but it was nice to feel it against the bottom of her back again.

As she goes to lie down in the grass once again a large shadow moves over head. Looking up Rapunzel can't see anything that could have caused the shadow. Not thinking much of it she lies down in the cool grass, letting the sun warm her.

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel quickly sat up at hearing Eugene's frantic voice. Looking around she can see him running towards her along with her parents, all looking panicked.

"What's wrong?"

As the three stopped near here, Rapunzel stood. Eugene looked her over, fear still seen in his eyes even though not a strongly as before.

"Didn't you see it? It was huge, flew straight over head, even circled a few times before disappearing from view."

Rapunzel was confused.

"What?"

"A dragon! A dragon Rapunzel! How did you not see it?"

Rapunzel shrugged.

"I had my eyes closed. I'm going to guess the large shadow that passed over was the dragon then."

Eugene sighed.

"Probably."

"It hasn't attacked anyone has it?"

The three shook their heads, the king then looked to the sky.

"I'm not sure what we'd do if it did. Though I've never heard of a dragon in these parts before."

Rapunzel looked in the direction the shadow had flown in. She was curious as to why such a creature would suddenly appear.

Suddenly a loud sound could be heard. Rapunzel heard Eugene and her family gasp.

"That must be the dragon."

"It sounds so close."

"Could it be inside the Palace grounds?"

Rapunzel had been staring in the direction of the sound, only half listening to her parents and Eugene. Looking closer to the hedges in front of her, she was sure she could see a pair of pale yellow eyes. They shone as if they had a small amount of the sun trapped in them. Rapunzel felt safe looking into the eyes, like she never had to feel afraid again. She knew the owner of such eyes would keep her safe no matter what.

Rapunzel only broke eye contact when she heard the mention of guards.

"We need to call the guards."

"No!"

Her parents and Eugene stop talking to face her. Eugene took a step forward.

"Blondie there is a dragon flying around. It may even be here! In the palace gardens!"

Rapunzel looked Eugene in the eye.

"I know. I know it is in the gardens, I also know it means no harm to any of us."

The queen stepped forward.

"How can you know dear?"

Rapunzel smiled before turning back to the hedge, the yellow eyes still watching her.

"Because he's right there."

Rapunzel wasn't sure what made her think he but she knew. The eyes belonged to the dragon and the dragon was a he.

Eugene and her parents froze, their eyes scanning everywhere for sight of the dragon.

"What do you mean?"

Rapunzel smiled.

"You can come out of hiding now."

The bush in front of the four began to move, then the dragon appeared flying over the hedge before landing in front of the princess. He had given Rapunzel, her parents and Eugene plenty of space.

Rapunzel only describe the dragon as bird like. He had a large head, with what appeared to be a beak, two wings tucked along his body as he stood on two legs. He was a deep purple in colouring, with light blue spikes.

Rapunzel took a step forward, as did the dragon, before stopping when she heard her name.

"Rapunzel!"

She turned at her name to Eugene and her parents.

"Yes?"

"You can't go near that creature. It's dangerous."

Rapunzel gave a small laugh. She heard the dragon take a few more steps closer to her and felt his breath on her shoulder.

"Oh… He's a big softy really."

She reached up and scratched the dragon's neck, feeling she knew exactly where to scratch. She adjusted her hand a little and the dragon collapsed, happily asleep.

"See!"

Eugene, the king and the queen stared at her for a moment, looking between her and the dragon. Eugene cleared his throat a little.

"You know, I'm not sure why I'm worried or surprised any more."

Rapunzel giggled. The dragon next to her stirred a little and slowly got back to his feet. He looked at Rapunzel with a calm and happy expression. This helped the king and queen to relax a little.

Then the queen began to think.

"I wonder why it's here? What brought such a rare and beautiful creature to our gardens of all places."

The dragon seemed to understand what was being asked and gave Rapunzel a light nudge on her shoulder. It then lowered it's body to the ground before moving it's head towards its back.

Rapunzel smiled.

"I think he wants me to climb on his back."

Eugene seemed to panic.

"No! No way! I'm not letting you climb on the back of that creature."

Rapunzel threw him an unamused look.

"You're not letting me huh? And what are you going to do to stop me?"

Eugene looked shocked.

"You can't actually be thinking of going with it, can you?"

"Of course I am."

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am!"

Eugene and Rapunzel end up in a staring contest while her parents watch in amusement. After a minute or so Eugene sighed.

"You're going no matter what aren't you."

Rapunzel nodded.

"Yep. You just have to decide whether you are coming with me or not."

The three looked shocked.

"We can ... come with you?"

Rapunzel smiled.

"Of course. Can't expect me to go by myself with no-one to enjoy the adventure with."

Eugene smiled and shook his head.

"Should've seen that coming."

Rapunzel climbed easily onto the dragon's back.

"You coming then?"

Rapunzel's parent and Eugene quickly follow and also climb on the dragon's back, even if they were only a little bit hesitant.

Once all four had settled comfortably the dragon stood, causing everyone but Rapunzel yelping in shock and Rapunzel giggling. Soon the group was in the air and flying over their kingdom.

The dragon was soon flying over the forest and down into what appeared to be a crack in the earth. As it got lower Rapunzel and Eugene recognised the building inside the little valley.

"My tower."

The king and queen got a good look at the building that had been their daughter's home.

The dragon landed softly and crouched for them to climb off. Once the group were standing on the ground again, the dragon stood and walked around the tower's base, before stopping.

Rapunzel was confused.

"Has it found the tower entrance?"

Eugene voiced the question Rapunzel wished to ask. Getting closer she realized that was exactly what the dragon was standing in front of.

Before the doorway had simply been a hole in the tower's base. Now a wooden door stood there, filling the gap. Rapunzel stood in front of it, slowly lifting her hand to the wood.

"What's this doing here?"

The dragon nudged her closer to the door. Rapunzel turned to him.

"Are you trying to get me to go through the door?"

The dragon nudged her again and she laughed.

"Ok, ok. I'm going I'm going."

With that Rapunzel opened the door and was surprised when she didn't enter the tower but a circular room with four other doors. One stood apart from the others and was slightly open whilst the others were closed.

She walked over to the single door before looking back. Eugene and her parents were behind her but the dragon was stood outside the room.

The dragon then nodded it's head towards the door in front of her. Rapunzel looked at the door once again before taking a deep breath and walking through it.

Once inside Rapunzel found herself in a dark room full of chairs and groups of other people. One person stood in front of them all and was looking towards her.

"Ah! Finally Spring. How are you?"

Rapunzel was confused for a moment before realising everyone was looking at her.

"Um… I think you got the wrong person. I'm Rapunzel."

The girl - did she have white hair? - on the stage started laughing.

"No you are the right person. Sorry it's my nickname for you. Please make yourself comfortable."

The girl indicated to a column of unoccupied seats at the side of the room. So Rapunzel and the others make their way towards them. Once they were all sat the white haired clapped her hands together.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilith looked towards the four different groups that made up her guests.

"Right. Time for introductions. Also a word of warning. I may or may not start quoting some of the lines from your adventures. If you can tell when I am quoting a line you get a point."

Everyone looked confused. Lilith sighs.

"It's just a little fun. How about a demonstration? If i was to say… I dunno…"

Lilith thought for a moment.

"I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I _did_ this!"

A small chuckle could be heard before Eugene raised his hand.

"That's Rapunzel no doubt."

Rapunzel slapped his shoulder.

"I don't sound like that."

Eugene chuckled again.

"You did at the beginning."

Lilith smiled.

"Ok so you got the first one. What about this one? Remember it maybe changed slightly to fit the situation."

Lilith cleared her throat.

"Why didn't I leave you to live your own lives? It would have been better for everyone."

There was a slight pause before another voice spoke up.

"Yep. The rest of us would have do. So why didn't you?"

Lilith smiled and looked straight towards Astrid. Astrid meet her gaze. Challenge sparking in both girls eyes. Whilst all be Hiccup looked confused.

"I don't know. Because I couldn't?"

"That's not an answer."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because I want to remember what you say right now."

"Oh for pete sake. I was bored. I was being silly. I wouldn't leave them alone."

"You said wouldn't that time."

"Whatever. I wouldn't."

"So?"

"I invited them here because when I saw them. They were just as lonely and bored as me."

"I bet they are bored now. What are you going to do?"

A small smile played on Astrid's lips which was matched by Lilith.

"Probably something stupid."

"Good but you've already done that."

Lilith smile widened.

"Then something crazy."

"That's more like it."

There was a pause for a moment before both girls burst into laughter. After a few moment Lilith stood up again, wiping tears from her eyes.

"That was amazing. A point to Astrid for continuing the conversation even if she had to change it a little for it to fit."

Lilith scanned the room to see smiles, even small confused ones, on everyone's face.

"Right back to the introductions. Welcome! My name is Lilith. This here is one of my character Kellina."

Kellina took a step forward and gave a small wave.

"Now it is time to introduce your escorts. We will start with Rapunzel's. You may enter now Blaz the deadly nadder."

The door the four groups had used to enter the room. A boy with light blue hair and purple clothes entered. He gave a small wave before making his way to the stage. His purple and blue tail dragging behind him.

"Next is Aine the monstrous nightmare. Merida's escort."

A door to the side of the stage opened and a girl with sky blue hair entered. She stood next to Blaz and gave a small bow.

"Hiccup's escort was Eclipse the night fury."

The door opened again to show a girl with black hair and a black dress, both with hints of purple. Her wings and tail a similar colouring.

"And finally Luna the snow fury brought Jack and the Guardians."

Another girl almost exactly the same as the one before entered. The only difference between the two was Luna's colouring. Instead of black she had white hair, wings and tail.

"Any questions?"

Silence followed for a few moments. Then Hiccup stood up.

"Wait Luna's a snow fury's? What's that?"

Luna spoke up.

"Have you tried blending in with the night sky when you are pure white? It is not going to work no matter how hard you try. I am a snow fury due to my colouring."

Hiccup looked doubtful. Lilith sighed as she tried to explain.

"These dragons are character I created. Each is bonded with another character but they still have choices and wills of their own just like you."

Bunnymund stood next.

"Wait. What do you mean characters?"

"I write stories. In those stories I create characters. Sure I mainly use characters that already exists but I do occasionally create my own. I then asked them if they were ok with helping me. Now here we are."

"What sort of stories do you write?"

Lilith shrugged.

"Um… mainly romance I guess. Though I do mention some dark subjects in a few but mainly fluffy romance. Wait!"

Lilith freezes for a second before turning in a circle.

"Where is Candlelight?"

The other dragons started to look worried. Eclipse shrugs.

"Probably around here somewhere playing."

Lilith sighed.

"I need him here to help with special guests."

Aine is the next one to shrug.

"Well he is only a terrible terror. He's probably chasing his own tail or something."

Suddenly a hole opened up in the ceiling and an orange blur flew down. Lilith opened her arms just in time to catch it.

Once it had landed it was easy to see the little dragon in her arms. Lilith cradled it like you would a child.

"So where have you been you little rascal?"

Her voice was soft but playful. Slowly the terrible terror transformed in a small boy, no older than five years. His small orange wings and tail the only thing visible as he hugs closer to Lilith.

"I was playing in the sanctuary but then remembered you needed me here."

"Good thing you're here because I have a very special job just for you."

The little terror perked up.

"I job just for me?"

Lilith laughs.

"Yes and no-one else could possibly do it. I need you to entertain three little boys. Maybe take them to the fields to play. Can you do that for me?"

Candlelight leaps from her eyes before nodding. Lilith then turns to Merida as all her guests watch her.

"As you seen I have prepared some entertainment for the triplets as I believe they will be bored being stuck in here with us."

Elinor looked a little nervous but sighed and pushed the boy's forward. Candlelight quickly turned back into his dragon form before running over, up, down and around the triplets. Each boy gave a laugh before chasing the retreating terrible terror.

Lilith and Kellina laugh as they watch the little ones disappear.

"Who do think is more excited?"

"I have no idea."

Lilith then turns back to the four groups in front of her with a smile.

"Now that that's over with time to explain what's going on and how we are going to do this. You're all here to watch each other's lives slash adventures"

Silence fills the air as everyone stares at her. After a few second she starts to fidget a little.

"I thought there would be more of a reaction to but that. Ha. Oh well."

Jack's voice quickly cuts across the room.

"What do you mean watching each other's adventures? How can we watch each other's adventures if we are all here?"

"Well Jack remember that lovely invention called a movie. Yes well we are going to watch five maybe six of them."

Rapunzel raises her hand meekly while she talks.

"Um… Why would we be watching five or six of these 'movies' when there are only four groups?"

Lilith chuckles.

"Simple, because some people have had more than one adventure so need more than one film."

Merida speaks up next.

"Yeah? Like who?"

Lilith smirks, the dragons and Kellina stand behind her happily watching the conversation unfold.

"Like Hiccup for example. He has two."

A sharp WHAT rings through the air. Behind Lilith Eclipse starts laughing.

"Yeah and that's not all he has."

The other dragons soon start to join in laughing, each dropping their own comment.

"Yeah like a TV series at least four seasons long by this point."

"Thirteen whole books."

"A build-a-bear series."

"And Lilith owns almost everything."

Hiccup who had been wearing a look somewhere between shock and horror suddenly snapped to look at Lilith. Lilith suddenly became very aware of her cheeks slowly getting warmer. Trying to gain a little dignity she stands straight.

"So what. I've liked dragons since I was a little girl. Of course I collect things with dragons in."

Kellina steps forward with a huge grin.

"Maybe but never so much on one subject."

Out of nowhere she starts producing objects.

"Like all eleven books including the incomplete book of dragons and the journal for heroes."

The books now piled in front of Lilith.

"Both movies on DVD, part one and part two of riders and defender of Berk as well as the gift of a night fury and dawn of the dragon races."

Another pile appears not as big as the last though. Lilith's face is currently looking rather red.

"What else? Oh yeah. Two cushions one of Toothless and the other of Toothless and Hiccup."

Two more objects fall between the piles. Lilith gives a groan.

"Yes so I have these things so?"

Kellina is still smiles.

"Oh but I haven't finished yet."

Lilith's face drains with colour, while everyone else seems to focus a bit more.

"Let's see there is also Build-a-Bear Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Belch and Barf. They came out in that order right?"

Lilith suddenly snaps.

"NO! It was Toothless first, Stormfly second, Belch and Barf third and _then_ it was Hookfang. God if you are going to try and tease me at least get the order right."

As Lilith speaks four shadows slowly make their way down from the rafters above. The first was small and black, once it had landed it was easy seen to be a night fury, the next was a deadly nadder same size as the night fury, both barely reaching half a meter tall. The third was clearly a zippleback and the final was a tiny monstrous nightmare.

Rapunzel's squeal cuts off any other comments spoken.

"They are soooo cute. Can I touch one?"

Lilith smiles.

"Of course. They are only teddies."

The four new dragons all turn and glare at her. She looks at them with wide eyes.

"What? You are. None of you are dangerous in any way. Not one of you can breath fire."

The four didn't stop staring at her until the green zippleback was scooped up by Rapunzel.

"It's so soft!"

Lilith smiles.

"Can I take a look at one?"

Lilith turns to see that Hiccup had made his way to the stage.

"Sure. You want Toothless?"

He smiles and nods. Lilith quickly picks up the tiny nightfury and passes it over.

"Careful his wings come off."

Hiccup looked horrified for a second before nodding.

"Anyone else want to hold one?"

Both North and Astrid shout. Lilith grabs the deadly nadder whilst Kellina catches the little nightmare. Astrid got the mini Stormfly and Hookfang went to North.

"Before you ask, they are only 'alive' because I have an overactive imagination and we are technically in my head."

Before anyone could comment Lilith continued to talk.

"Anyway let's get this show on the road. First let me introduce the final guests. You might even recognize at least one of them."

"Hey! Hang on. If this is what you've got on Hiccup, what have you got on the rest of us? Or does Hiccup get special treatment?"

Jack's usual smirk is showing as he stares at Lilith whilst she huffs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Fine. Jack Frost as well as your movie 'Rise of the Guardians' I also have the books. 'Nicholas and the Battle of the Nightmare King', ' Bunnymund and the Warrior Eggs at the Earth's core', Toothiana Queen of the Tooth Fairy Army' and 'The Sandman and the War of Dreams'."

The items appeared on the stage as she mentioned them. Jack looks disheartened for a moment.

"Nothing about me?"

Lilith smiles.

"There are also two smaller bedtime story books. One is called 'The Man in the Moon' and the other is 'Jack Frost'."

Jack smiles and laughs before jumping from his seat and flying to the stage. The final book being added to the pile. He picks it up still laughing.

"I got my own book. Ha!"

Jack can't stop himself from looking closer at the book cover and a small confused frown appears.

"My shadow is different from how I look on the cover. Why is that?"

Lilith smiles.

"It's part of your story. I can read it to you later if you want. Or you can borrow it during your free time."

Jack smiles back.

"I'd like that."

Lilith nods. Kellina takes a step forward.

"So thats Hiccup and Jack. Are you going to tell the others what you have on them?"

A simple sigh answers her question.

"Unfortunately Merida was hard to look for. There is no legends, no myths, nothing. Well that's not totally correct but at the same time it is."

Everyone looks at her in confusion. Lilith drags her hands down her face.

"Well Marida's movie is called 'Brave'. Before that it was going to be call 'The bear and the Bow'. Which is an interesting fact and Merida is a Disney princess which usually means there is a fairy tale or story to go with the movie but na-da. Nothing. For peat sake look at Rapunzel. Her movie is called 'Tangled' yet you look up Rapunzel and you will find loads and I mean loads of different versions of her story. Of a young girl with long hair that lived in the tower until a handsome man came along. Sure the original story is little different from the one I'll be showing you, but well, stories change over time right? But there are no such tale on Merida. The closest I could get was finding out in many culture through time have depicted females more specifically women as bears. Such as how bears tend to be quiet peaceful creatures until their threatened. Some culture believe women are very similar, how they can be peace house wives but as soon as you threaten them or their children they can be the biggest threat. Do you understand?"

Everyone simply stared at her, blinking twice in unison.

"Urge… Nevermind. So besides the movie no I have nothing else on Merida and the little extra I do have on Rapunzel is in fairy tales and storybooks. Yes I have collected more Items from the 'How to Train Your Dragon'. Shoot me for loving dragons."

Lilith turns with her side to the four groups and her arms crossed over her chest. The silence lingers for a moment before everyone blinks and a tiny golden reptile lands on Lilith's shoulder. Kellina and the other dragons laugh and Lilith jumps from the sudden contact.

Lilith smiles and scratches the reptile just above one of it's eyes.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Flemeth."

"What is it?"

Fishlegs simply stares as though he didn't just speak.

"Well Fishlegs, _she_ is a fire lizard from Pern. The ancestor of Pern's dragons. Also _she_ is a queen."

Fishlegs opens his mouth to ask more questions but Lilith waves her hand.

"Sorry but we've already been distracted once please let's continue with what I was saying before."

Eclipse, Luna, Blaz and Aine all walk off the stage through the door they entered through. Kellina stays and stands next to Lilith.

Lilith clears her throat and clicks her fingers making all the books, DVD's and other items disappear. There was some whines as the build-a-bear dragons disappear.

"Right now that that is over and done with I think it is time to have a sneak peak at the first movie we'll be watching then you'll all be shown where your bedrooms will be for this visit."

Everyone goes quiet but Lilith notices a few seem to keep switching their positions. Gasping Lilith claps her hands.

"I am so sorry to those with wings and tails. You must be so uncomfortable on these here let's try this."

She claps her hands again and a wave moves through the chairs changing them. Spme turned into sofa's and others bean bags. Perches or bird like swings drop from the ceiling and stools appear.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. Also please do not hold back from mixing with each other. I'd like you all to be friends by the time you leave here."

With that everyone stands up and searches for a seat they will be comfortable on.

Jack and Tooth quickly take to the air and land on a swing each and were soon joined by most of the dragons. Toothless found a stool to sit on as did Bunny. Astrid and Hiccup found a sofa to share as did Rapunzel and Eugene, Fergus and Elinor and Rapunzel's parents. North found himself an arm chair with a high back. Valka, CloudJumper and the rest scattered themselves across the room on one person seats.

Lilith waits until everyone's attention is back on her.

"Right so first things first. I'm going to treat you to meeting the characters. Rise of the Guardians is the only movie I know to introduce the characters and I thought it would be a great idea to show you these clips before the movie. Let's start shall we, with Jack Frost!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Growing up chances are you've heard of…_

" _Jack Frost"_

 _Legend has it he's behind that feeling you get when a cold kiss of air nips at your nose or when a cool blast of air turns a window into a drawing board or the pure joy when a school day becomes a snow day._

" _Snow Day!" "Snow Day!"_

" _Your welcome."_

 _You see Jack can control the winter weather, ice and snow. Jack can conjure them up and bend them to his will. He can fly and he can make a fantastic snow ball._

 _But if you think a little fun and snow games is there is to Jack Frost… Then…_

 _You don't know Jack…_

 _You see Jack, he's a Guardian…_

" _Who makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"_

 _Or at least they'd like him to be…_

 _Jack will join forces with his fellow Guardians,_

 _Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy and The Sandman to protect the dreams of children everywhere._

 _All you'll have to do is believe._

 _You'll see. Everyone needs a Guardian._

" _Hey am I on the naughty list?"_

" _Ha! You hold the record."_

The screen goes back to black. Lilith can't stop smiling as she returns to the stage from where she had been sitting.

"So what do you guys think? Like meeting Jack Frost?"

Silence follows.

"Anyone?"

"Well that's one way to make sure you get every aspect of my personality."

Jack rings out first. Hiccup puts his hand up.

"Erm… Who are the people that make up the Guardians and what was half of the stuff shown?"

"Ah right the Guardians came after your time and you wouldn't recognize modern technology. Right... so… "

Lilith thinks for a moment before clicking her fingers.

"Right got it. See here…"

One the screen appears a line.

"This is a time line. It shows you years and what came first and the such. See here…"

She points to one end of the line.

"This would be the age of the vikings, your time period Hiccup. Here just before the Vikings disappeared would be Merida's time. Here a little while later like a century or two would be Rapunzel's at a guess and finally here is my time period just after Jack's adventure. See how there is around a thousand years difference between the viking era and now?"

Hiccup simply nods, still looking very confused. Lilith sighs.

"Put simply Jack's from the future and I was planing to play the movies traveling back in time. So Jack's first being modern day, Rapunzel's next, then Merida's and finally Hiccup's."

Lilith is still met with blank faces from all but the Guardians.

"You know what? I give up. Let's play the next clip."

" _Sandy! Come on!"_

 _The Sandman, heard of him?_

 _Believe it or not that dream you had where you could fly, or the one about being a popstar. That's The Sandman's work. Or Sandy as he's known to his fellow Guardians, because that's what he is._

 _Sandy is a Guardian and he's known around the globe for sprinkling dream sand into the eyes of sleeping children. Bringing them good dream and restful nights._

" _Candy Canes!"_

 _Now Sandy doesn't like to talk, perhaps because he doesn't want to wake anyone up. Sandy lets his magic sand and vivid imagination do his talking and talking and talking. For a guy who doesn't speak he sure has a lot to say._

" _Sandy! Why didn't you say something?"_

 _But having power of dreams can be dangerous._

" _What a pretty little nightmare!"_

 _And when nightmares start running wild! Sandy will need the help of his fellow Guardians to restore sweet dream to all._

" _We got to help Sandy!"_

 _And to all a good night._

 _You'll see. Everyone needs a Guardian._

" _Remind me not to get on your bad side."_

Animals made of golden sand fly through the air.

"One silent bundle of fun. Now on to the next."

 _When I say Easter Bunny, what's the first thing that hops into your mind?_

 _In many parts of the world you'd think of a furry, fluffy little creature that comes in the night to hide coloured eggs and candy for children to hunt on easter morning._

 _But what if I told you he's also a Guardian._

" _Been a long time."_

" _Bunny!"_

 _Prepare to meet Bunnymund. An entirely different breed of bunny._

 _Standing on two very big feet, he's armed with egg bombs, an australian accent…_

" _Happy Easter you little ankle bitter."_

 _And throws a mean boomerang._

 _He got a whole world where he prepares his coloured eggs for their big debut and along with his fellow Guardians, Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy and The Sandman._

 _He watches over the world's children. When called upon he's not only ready to bounce into action, he looks good doing it._

 _Don't call him a bunny._

" _What did you call me?"_

 _Don't try to race him._

 _And if your goal is to threaten the happiness of the children of the world, watch out for flying eggs._

 _You'll see. Everyone needs a Guardian._

" _Ho, ho, ho!"_

"Eek! Sorry that one has to be my favorites. It's the accent. You have got to love the accent."

" _Are we ready? Here we go! Out of the way!"_

 _Who has a sleigh, pulled by reindeer?_

 _White beard, wears a red suit and is a legendary giver of gift to children at christmas time?_

 _Easy, right? Santa Claus._

" _Wow…"_

 _What if I also told you he has tattoos got covering both arms, he's a master swordsman and has a thick russian accent?_

" _Rimsky Korsakov!"_

 _Believe it or not you'd still be right._

" _Good! That was my idea."_

 _You see depending on what part of the world your from the legend of santa claus varies a bit._

 _There's Saint Nick, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle or in the Rise of the Guardians there's North._

 _Regardless of what he's called he delivers toys to all the good girls and boys. Whether down a chimney or in shoes left on the porch._

 _But he only does that once a year, The rest of the time he's overseeing a team of industrious yeti's who make the toys. Not elves mind you._

" _I don't like it, paint it red."_

 _While lending a hand to the Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy and The Sandman because Santa is a Guardian. And all year round he protects the dreams and wonder of the children and it's a good thing because an enemy is coming._

" _When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!"_

 _You'll see. Everyone needs a Guardian._

" _This is going to be epic."_

"Russian santa! So happy!"

" _Here we go!"_

 _Perhaps you know of the Tooth Fairy as a winged sprite that flies into the rooms of sleeping children taking lost teeth from beneath their pillows and leaving a quarter, fifty cents or a dollar if you're really been good._

 _Whatever your tradition one thing is clear, the Tooth Fairy in all her forms is loved by children around the world._

" _Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them!"_

" _Waah!_

 _But what if I told you there is more to the Tooth Fairy then meets the gum line._

" _Are they really as white as they say? Yes."_

" _Tooth, fingers out of mouth."_

" _Oh sorry!"_

 _What if I told you each tooth she collects contains memories from the child in which they came. Its Tooth's job to guard those memories, keeping them as pure and innocent as when they were formed._

" _Cool! A tooth."_

 _Because Tooth is a Guardian and when that treasure trove full of teeth is threatened, Tooth will need the help of her fellow Guardians to protect the precious memories of the past and maintain childrens faith in the future._

 _You'll see. Everyone needs a Guardian._

" _Wings up and take no prisoners!"_

"Really Tooth. 'Look at all the teeth with blood and gums on them'? How else was the child going to react?"

Tooth shrugs.

Lilith is back on stage.

"So there you have it. The Guardians in all their splendid wonder. Now! Time to show you where you will be stay-"

"What! You started without us? That's not nice Lilith?"

One of the side doors open and a very familiar white spirit flies in.

"You were meant to tell us when everyone got here!"

Lilith winces.

"Sorry Jack. We sort of went off track and trying to right it I forgot about you."

Jack snorts.

"Of course you did. Well it's a good thing I brought the others then isn't it?"

Lilith smiles.

"Thanks Jack."

"Your wel-"

"Oi! Twinkle Toes, where you gone?"

"Out here Red on the Stage. Lilith started without us."

"What!"

Suddenly another very familiar figure marches on stage.

"What's this about you forgetting us?"

"Sorry. I really am I just got distracted. Anyway now you're here I can introduce you to our guests… Wait where are the final two?"

"We're here!"

Two more figures run onto the stage.

"We're here…"

Lilith smiles.

"Right! Now I know most of you will recognise at least one person up here but let me go through introduc-"

"THATS ME!"

Lilith sighs.

"Yes Merida it's you. Now if you would just let me ex-"

"What am I doing up there when I'm down here?"

"Well if you shut it for a minute you'll find out."

'Red' suddenly snaps. Merida falls quiet as she and her parents stare at 'Red'.

Lilith smiles.

"Thanks."

"No problems."

"As I was saying near the beginning of the introductions, I write stories. These include fanfiction when we take some already existing and change the story. Whether the change is a little such as changing a person from male to female, from dragon to human or hybrid or spirit to mortal. These are my versions of you that I used in one of my many fanfics. Introducing from oldest to youngest…

Hiccup the autumn spirit aka Freckles, who's around one thousand one hundred years old."

'Freckles' gives a wave. He looks around sixteen years old, wearing his green top, fur jacket and brown trousers. The only difference was his usual brown hair and green eyes seemed to be tinted red.

"Go on Freckles. Show them what you can do."

Shifting nervously he takes a breath and closes his eyes. A few seconds later flames start appearing around his feet and seem to climb up him until he's engulfed. His hair was now more red then brown and when he opened his eyes the outer iris flickered and glowed red.

All the viking give a start besides The twins and Snotlout.

"Cool. He's burning."

"Do you think it hurts?"

"It's got to right being fire and all."

Freckles sighs.

"No. It doesn't hurt. I'm a fire elemental as well as the spirit of autumn."

"Oooh! He's like a human monstrous nightmare!"

"Next is Merida the summer spirit aka Red, who should be around nine hundred but I messed up so only around six hundred."

"Yeah you messed up good. You made Punzie older than me talk about a mess up."

Lilith winced.

'Red' looked a couple of years older than Merida. Standing slightly taller and had more curves to her figure, more adult like.

"I said I was sorry. Damn girl you need to take a chill pill."

'Red' simply stuck her tongue out at Lilith.

"Right time to show you my trick."

Just like Freckles, Red takes a breath before a gust of wind seemed to circle her. She seemed to fade until she was nearly invisible. Her normally vibrant red hair pale, her skin almost see through and when she opened her eyes they were yellow.

"So what ya think?"

Her voice was surprisingly quiet and gentle.

"Well it is definitely different."

"Well that was the idea."

"Rapunzel the spring spirit, aka Punzie. She should have been six hundred but like I said I made a few mistakes whilst writing the story and she is nine hundred instead."

'Punzie' waves at the crowd. She like Red looks older than Rapunzel, more mature. Without speaking she closes her eyes. To everyone's surprise the floor seemed to start twisting before shoots appeared and grew towards her. Flowers appeared in her hair forming a crown almost. The shoots growing from the floor boards reach her hands before breaking off and wrapping themselves around her wrists.

"You know. I really wish you didn't deform the floor whenever you want."

Punzie looks a little shy.

"Well there isn't any dirt sorry."

"No worries. My fault then technically.

And Finally everyone's favourite winter spirit… Jack Frost aka Twinkle Toes. Who is still three hundred years old and no different from the movie."

"Hey that's not entirely true. I've learnt a new trick."

'Twinkle Toes' looked exactly like Jack sat in the crowd. With a smirk, familiar to the Guardians, he closes his eyes. Ice forms at his feet causing his skin to look almost like glass, as it travels up his leg his clothes change colour and apparently material, looking more like clouded ice. At his shoulders a white cape drapes down his back. Once it reaches his head his hair freezes standing up and even weirder angles.

Jack's smirk never leaves his lips as he opens his eyes once again.

"This isn't all I can do."

With a sharp whistle four white and blue blurs race towards him. They flew around his face a little before landing on his shoulders, two on each.

"Let me introduce, in order of creation, Snowflake, Winter, Snowdrop and Blizzard. My little snow fairies."

"Wow… Jack how did you create them?"

Tooth's voice carries across the room only a second before she's there. Twinkle Toes takes a step back instinctively and the four fairies rush towards Tooth producing sound similar to ice shattering. After a few second and it apparently not getting Tooth to back up they start forming snow and directing the wind at her.

"Ahh!"

Tooth raises her arms to defend her face as she flies back a little.

"Guys that in enough!"

As quickly as the snow and wind started it disappeared. Twinkle Toes steps between Tooth and the snow fairies.

"Sorry. They can be a little over protective and can sort of sense my emotions."

Tooth uncurls from her defensive position before getting a good look at the fairies behind him. Each looks different from the last but all were wearing angry expressions.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you or them."

Each of the fairies relax at that before moving on some invisible signal and leaving the room once again. Tooth watches them as they leave before returning to her seat. Twinkle Toes chuckles.

"Baby Tooth must have arrived in the sanctuary."

Everyone else had sat in shock and awe whilst all this had happened. Lilith takes to the center of the stage once again.

"Well now that's all over and done with I think it's time for a short break. During this time you will be able to see your bedrooms, get to know one another and just explore. There is nothing here you can't see or do. After that we'll eat and then sit down for the first movie. Oh and be warned characters tend to walk the corridors from books and stories I've read and movies I've watched."

"You mean there are more?"

Hiccup's voice cuts through the air.

"It depends on what you mean as more. Are there more character like you from original works? Yes there is. Are there more from fanfics? Yes there is. So yes you may run into another version of yourself. Do be careful of that."

Before any more could be said Lilith turns and walks through one of the many doors.


End file.
